1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a compression device and a compression method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image data compression technique may be performed in a display module having a frame memory. This technique may reduce costs by allowing the frame memory to have reduced capacity or by reducing the width of internal communication data.